Sunday With A Flu
by Henneth Laer
Summary: Riff/Magenta. Something like a sequel to Hold me, thrill me ... . Basically, it's the morning after.


**A/N: **Yet another fluffy Riff/Magenta piece. I'm sorry, I can't seem to be able to write anything with a decent _plot _these days. **Unexpected Visitor **is on indefinite hiatus for the same reason. This can be taken as a sequel to **Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**, or, to put it in simple words, the morning after. I will understand it completely if it sucks like hell.

**Disclaimer: **Reckless Rick, the allmighty bald-headed God, owns Riff and Magenta. The title is from a _Yodelice _song, you should check it out - it's pretty awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday With A Flu<strong>

_It's the usual sunday with a flu,  
>and I just can't get over you.<br>_**_~Yodelice - Sunday With A Flu _**

Sunlight peeked into the room, a small beam of light, which looked like a golden spear, penetrated the dusty window and intertwined with Magenta's fiery red curls. Another one poked her eyelid, tickling at her skin, until she finally woke up with a tired groan. Her whole body was sore from last night and her head throbbed painfully. She groaned, her headache taking over her thoughts and splitting into tiny pieces somewhere inside her skull. She turned on the other side, or at least tried to do so, but found out that her movements were suddenly pretty restricted.

Probably it was because a certain arm was hugging her waist. It was then when Magenta remembered some pretty good bits and pieces from last night and a smile appeared on her ruby lips. She turned around carefully and found herself facing her brother, who was still snoring slightly, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was in deep thought. The sunlight already pouring into their room washed over his face as well and Magenta could see his beautiful features even more clearly. Her eyes were steadily focused on Riff's sleeping form. His face seemed calm, calmer than she'd seen him since they'd first arrived on this planet. Her fingers trailed over his cheek, gently stroked his eyelids and brushed over his steadily balding forehead. Her brother was getting overstressed, with all the lab work he and Frank did, the siblings barely had time for each other, just to lay naked under the sheets and be in each other's arms, cherishing warmth and that so much needed physical contact. Magenta gently moved, careful not to wake him up, as he shifted in his sleep, lying on his back and absent-mindedly pulled her closer. She was, of course, happy to oblige. She leaned over his chest, feeling the smell of him, a slight taste of the ocean breeze, of an ice-cold pineapple and a speck of cinnamon just in the space between his neck and jawline. The smell made her feel as if she was home. Safe, warm, cozy, welcoming. Riff had always looked after her. When she was little, he would always cover her with his own coat if she was cold, even when this meant that he'd get sick from being cold the other day. He would always hold her if nightmares haunted her as well – of their father, who was most likely passed out drunk somewhere, of their mother who would take out all her anger and pain over on them. Riff took it all. He always took it all. The beatings, the shouting, anything came down on his back; he'd never let a hair fall out of her head.

Magenta felt a single tear streaming down her cheek, leaving a wet trail on her skin. It was then when Riff decided he should wake up – Magenta looked up to see two blue eyes tiringly staring at her, slightly tired and bloodshot, but still full of that feeling one had when they sat in front of a fireplace. Warmth and coziness.

He gently wiped away her tear and sensually kissed away the trail it had left. The action, even though it was so simple, made something in her stomach clench tightly.

His lips moved to her mouth then, gently brushing against it first, then the slightest caress, a whisper of a kiss. Riff pulled away and wrapped his other arm around her as well.

"Good morning, my lovely sister."

She answered with a slight kiss to his nose. 'Did you sleep well?' she knew he had been suffering from insomnia for quite a while now.

"At least I thought I did. But now this headache …"

Magenta laughed, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry. I have that too. We'll try a cup of coffee later, Frank said it was good for healing human hangovers." She tried to get out of the bed but Riff's hand on her forearm stopped her.

"Don't go." He groaned, almost pleading. "Stay for a while. Please."

She smiled and went back to his embrace, inhaling the smell of his skin.

"We don't get nearly as much time together nowadays."

Riff nodded sadly. "It's true. I should talk to the Master about it. Perhaps we could consider lowering my working hours. That way, I'd have more time for you."

"Do you think he'll be really up for it?"

"With Frank," her brother shrugged and pulled her closer "you never know."

Her slender fingers trailed down his neck, as she lowered herself to replace her fingertips with her lips. She heard Riff moan with pleasure, as she nibbled at the soft skin of his jaw, wanting to leave a mark on his body that clearly said he belonged to no one but her. Her fingers started trailing lazy patterns on his stomach, slowly heading more and more to the south. His breathing became hushed, as she climbed on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist and invading his mouth with hers once again. His hand lifted to follow the arch of her back and the touch of his soft fingertips made her shiver with pleasure. She broke the kiss, joining their foreheads and stared deep into his eyes. Just as Magenta was about to say something, she heard Riff's voice.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

She smiled, strongly believing that he had read her mind somehow.

"'Genta, we have no time…"

"Frank will be asleep at least an hour and a half more. Even if he wakes up, Columbia will be there." She kissed a trail down his neck. "Now, shush. I'll have you for myself for just a bit longer."

He didn't complain and somehow in the back of her selfish mind, Magenta thought _yes, you're mine, and I simply won't let you go._ It wasn't like she was intending to do it in this lifetime anyway. Her body slipped further downward, he moaned into her mouth and time stopped for them. This was the perfect way to exist for them. Together. Combined. As a whole. They were a giant alien declaration of love; not dreaming it, being it.


End file.
